


Satisfied

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The AvengersCharacter: Ebony MawRelationship: Ebony Maw/readerRequest: I love Ebony Maw but theres barely anything for him. Would you please satisfy my craving with a hot x reader where he catches the reader masturbating to the thought of him and things escalate?
Relationships: Ebony Maw/Original Female Character(s), Ebony Maw/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Satisfied

You hated the effect Ebony Maw had over you. You hated it with a passion because, even after 5 years, you still felt it as strong as ever.   
You were his assistant. Well, he was more inclined to call you a slave seeing as he bought you from The Collector 5 years ago, but he didn’t treat you as one.   
In the beginning, he wasn’t cruel to you, but he did have rules. You gained trust by following his rules and obeying his commands without question. And you were rewarded every time with a little bit more freedom. Now, you had your own personal quarters with an attached bathroom. Your wardrobe was filled with clothes and you had a few jewellery boxes along with piles of books that lined a overflowing bookshelf. What slave owner buys their slaves such gifts?   
And yet, Ebony Maw often left them on your bed for you to find after a long days work. You couldn’t understand it at all.   
What was worse was that you had grown fond of him. He had a dry sense of humour, with a lot of wit that made the long days bearable when you were stood next to him.   
He protected you from the other in the beginning, because they did treat you like a slave. But now, they treated you more like an assistant than a slave. And they seemed to enjoy your company.   
You helped each of them whenever you could and you found they each had their own personality that wasn’t just ‘the children of thanos’.   
Regardless, you soon came to enjoy your life. Ebony showed you advanced technology, and new places.  
Tonight, you sat in the tech room, finish up some sorting through tools which had been collected by the others then misplaced.   
“You can retire for the night.” Ebony told you, his voice making you smile. The two of you had been working in silence for some time now.   
“Are you sure? I can stay up to finish this?” You look at the pile you were sorting through. You were about 75% the way through it, but it proved time consuming as you tried to match each set as well as giving them a clean up. Ebony didn’t like messy tools or work stations.   
“No, its fine. Finish them tomorrow.” He told you, not looking up from whatever he was working on.   
“Okay, thank you. Good night.” You smiled, gaining his attention as he bid you a pleasant night also.   
But as you retreated to your quarters, you didn’t feel sleepy. In fact, you felt frustrated and needy.   
Closing and locking your door behind you, you decided to go for a shower, hoping it might distract you from the lustful thoughts you kept having for a certain person.   
You ran the water warm, causing steam as you showered. You tried to concentrate on anything else like the reports you would have to run tomorrow, figuring out where Cull had lost the last 7 tools, the weapon Midnight had asked you to alter. But you kept coming back to Ebony Maw. His long fingers, tall stature and intense eyes.   
You hated how much you not only loved him but lusted after him. You worked beside him every day and every day provided fresh torment when he stood close to you or shared in a joke.   
You ended up stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around you, now even more hot and bothered than before. You knew there was no use fighting it as you fell back onto your bed, the towel having been dropped at the end of your bed. you didn’t turn on a light, instead just leaving the bathroom light on for now.  
Lying naked, you allowed you fingers to slip between your legs, touching your clit. You felt the pleasure race through you as you finally gave it attention after a week of denial.   
Closing your eyes, you reminded yourself not to make a noise. Ebonys quarters were directly beside yours, and he could go past your room at any time. Furthermore, a lock was no barrier for him if he wanted something.   
He had been so close to you earlier, leaning over you as he explained how he wanted things organised. You wanted him to take you then and there. Push you up on a table and have his way with you. You wanted to feel his lips on your skin, his hands roaming your body as he fucked you.   
but then there had been a moment later, when he had placed his hand on your back after you nearly slipped backwards. He had caught you with his powers, but then he had asked if you were okay and placed his hand on you back.   
You clasped your hand over your mouth as you nearly let out a moan while working small circles on your clit. Arching your back up, you shivered slightly at the mere thought of him. Instead, you moaned into your hand, hoping it would stifle it enough.  
You wondered how his powers would work in the bedroom, or what it would be like if he simply didn’t use them because he wanted you to know his touch.   
your hand moved into your hair as you forgot your need to stay quiet as you let out a few soft gasp, rolling your hips as you pleasured yourself.   
The thought of his long fingers between your legs, you imagined it was him touching you.   
“Ebony.” You whispered, forgetting everything around you in search of bliss.   
“Yes, my dear?” A voice said from the corner of your room and you thought you could die. Of course, you froze up as your eyes trailed to the darkness that hid him from slight. You knew you should have put on a light.   
“Sir.” You gasped, your hand covering your mouth as you realised what he had heard. You covered yourself with your hand, but you knew he had already seen everything   
“I heard a strange noise from your quarters and came to see if you were okay. And I find quite the sight. I was about to leave until you said my name.” He smirked, his eyes bored into your own. You wondered why he was explaining himself to you. He didn’t have to. You were the one who he had caught moaning his name. perhaps there was a part of him that felt guilty for watching you, and you couldn’t help but wonder for how long. You had moaned a few times, so it was entirely possible he had been there for a while. But, what you hated was the rush of adrenaline that coursed through your body at being caught by him.   
“Im sorry. I-“ you began to sit up but he cut you off.   
“Don’t stop.” His voice was low, dangerous as his eyes trailed down your body. You saw his eyes linger on your pussy as he took in a shuddering breath. Well, you couldn’t disobey him now, and you didn’t want to.  
You continued to rub your clit, your body so much more sensitive now that he was watching you.   
your eyes rolled back into your head for a moment, blinding you as you spread your legs wider for him.  
arching your back up, you wanted to make a show for him.   
“Good girl.” You heard him mumble, this time sounding closer. Opening your eyes, you saw you were right. He was now right beside your bed, his eyes moving between your pussy and your face. As his eyes met your own, you let out a shuddered gasp as you buckled your hips up a little. Your eyes fell shut against as you pushed your head back into the bed. so close.   
A hand grabbed your hand and pulled it away from you just as you were about to orgasm. You were panting and whining, wondering if this would be a punishment. Until you felt a pair of cold lips press against your exposed neck and open as a hot tongue lapsed at the skin. You gasped, which quickly turned into a moan as you felt him kiss and such at the area. His other hand settled on your hip, tracing the skin there.   
“sir.” You moaned, your hands now gripping the fabric either side of you as his hand lowered and grazed across your clit and down to your entrance. You felt him smirk against your skin and he pulled back slightly to look down your body. You soon realised why.   
He slipped one of his long digits into you, making you moan and writhe under his touch. His eyes darted to your face as he watched for the smallest response, the smallest twitch of pleasure or jolt of shock.   
He loved how you responded to his touch.   
Suddenly, he stopped, his hand clamped over your mouth. You whined, and you saw him smirk at your reaction before his attention was turned towards the door.   
Footsteps.   
his finger left you as he moved in front of your bed, as if trying to protect you. Perhaps he thought whoever it was might come into your bedroom.   
You sat up, moving to kneel on the bed behind him. The last thing you needed was someone else seeing you like this. Again.   
But the footsteps soon retreated.   
Reaching out, you trailed your fingers across his back, drawing his attention back to you.   
“Perhaps, my quarters?” He seemed to suggest, yet within a second, the world around you had changed.   
You were now kneeling on a large, much softer bed than your own. You knew it was his by smell alone. It smelt like him and the walls were lined with books. You had only seen inside ones or twice when you had to go to him if he was summoned.   
Sitting with his back against the headboard was Ebony, his eyes raking over you as always. The fact he had joined you on the bed told you that he was done playing around.   
Crawling towards him, you let your fingers trailed up his leg to his thigh. You hoped you were both compatible but, to be honest, you had never really given it much thought.   
However, the bulge which was now no longer hidden by his long jacket helped settle your fears. You palmed him through the material, before undoing the fabric that covered his lower half. The trousers unbuttoned and unzipped easily, and you were pleasantly surprised by the lack of underwear. You assumed he would not be removing any more clothing because he could easily have taken them off during the travel. No, he would stay clothed for now. The trousers opened was more than big enough for you to pull his cock out comfortable and ebony shivered when you touched him.   
His cock was a slightly darker grey colour than the rest of his body and was long. You subconsciously squeezed your thighs together, your pussy now aching to feel him inside you. Crawling onto his lap, you straddled him and lined his cock up with your entrance. His hands were on your sides, encouraging you as he waited for the pleasure.   
As you sank down, the only thing you could concentrate on was the low groan that came from Ebony as you took him. When you had fully taken him, you sat for a moment, rolling your hips and revelling in the pleasure that he bought you. You hadn’t even realized you had fistfuls of his jacket, desperate to cling to any semblance of sanity. A hand started to trail up your back and grabbed your hair, pulling your head back so he could attack your neck again. You wondered if this was a show of dominance, to demonstrate how valuable you were, or if it was just something he liked to do.   
“If id know you had been suffering for so long, I would have seen to you sooner.” He whispered against your neck, making a shiver run down your spin. But straddling him like this gave you a little bit more confidence than normal.   
“Have you been suffering too?” You asked, your voice catching as you felt his hips buckle up against you.   
“Ever since you arrived.” He groaned, his hand releasing your hair to run down your back and caress your rear.   
“Isnt it my job to make sure you’re satisfied?” You gently raised yourself up and lowered yourself back down as you spoke. Despite this, the irony was not lost on him. He remembered when you first came, it was what he had told you. Never had he imagined this though.   
But you were, in some warped way, touched. He was your ‘owner’, you had been sold to him. And yet he confessed to wanting you like this since you first came to him. He never pushed you, never forced you to do anything. In fact, you hadn’t even known his attraction till now.   
Perhaps that was the reason for the gifts, a way to buy your affections, or the long days so he could spend time with you. You didn’t know. But what you did know was that you didn’t want to disappoint your master.   
Ebony’s body twitched as you started to ride him, your hips rolling against his own. He leaned back, watching your body as his hands roamed your sides, breasts and rear.   
Driven by lust, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his own, kissing him. For a moment, he froze up and you thought you had done wrong. Perhaps kissing was too intimate? It sounded strange, considering what you were doing, but you had heard that some considered it too romantic. But Ebony kissed you back, his mouth working against yours and easily gaining control as one of his hand reached up and held the back of your head in place while the other gripped your thigh in an almost painful way.   
He allowed you gasps for air, but that was it as he continued to kiss you while your speed increased. You released his jacket and locked your arms around his neck, clinging to him as you felt the knot in your stomach tighten to an almost painful degree.   
You mumbled his name against his lips as you moaned. He allowed you to pull away from the kiss only to hear you moan his name. a snarl escaped his lips as you buried your face in his neck.   
Pleasure coursed through your body as you finally orgasmed, every muscle tensing and your limbs shaking from it. You basked in it as it was unlike any you had had before. It was powerful, intense and far mind-blowing that any other.   
Your own orgasm forced Ebony to come as he felt your walls tighten around him and hearing you call out his name like this. He moaned your name through gritted teeth as he came, his fingers squeezing your flesh hard.   
He felt you collapse against his body, panting as he softened his grip on you.   
You closed your eyes, resting against him as your body still shook occasionally from aftershock. Each time, Ebony would smirk, his fingers dancing along your skin as his mind wondered. He wanted so much more from you. He wanted to know everything. How many times you could orgasm in an hour or two, what you tasted like, how your mouth felt around his cock, how long could you last if denied, what your favourite position would be or even how you would look in lingerie. God, he wanted to know it all.   
But what if you didn’t want another time? He could almost see the disgust in your eyes if you pulled back and realized what you had done. Fucked an alien. Not just any alien, but the one who had bought you like you were an object.   
As if you had heard his thoughts, you sat back. But you didn’t look disgusted or offended. You looked tiered yet satisfied, and happy.   
oh by the gods, if Ebony was allowed to keep you by his side, he would worship you. He could give you anything, anything your heart desired if you would just stay beside him.   
Of course, you didn’t know any of this had even crossed his mind. Yours was far too fuzzy to think straight as you simply smiled, cuddling back into him as his fingered danced along your back in a soothing motion.   
Yawning, you allowed your eyes to close. ‘just for a moment’ you thought as you rested against your lover.   
Suddenly, you felt the world around you shift as Ebony used his powers.   
You were now lying on his bed, no longer straddling him but with your body now cuddled up against him, his arm looped under your waist to keep you close. He seemed to have changed his clothes in the blink of an eyes, now wearing a long-sleeved black top. You couldn’t see below as a duvet now covered you both. Your eyes trailed to the wall, where there was now a door. You lifted your head, trying to remember if there had always been a door there, but you were sure there hadn’t.   
“It leads to your quarters.” Ebony spoke, drawing your attention up to him. “You may use it, if you wish.”   
You pondered the new knowledge for a moment, before getting to your feet and going to the door. Stepping though, Ebony didn’t notice you hadn’t closed it over.   
Ebony didn’t move, his gaze on the ceiling as he fought to keep his disappointment and rejection from consuming him. He didn’t have the energy to remove the door.   
Until you came back.   
Ebony sat up in his bed, confused. Until he saw you had slipped into a nightie.   
You walked around the bed to the side you had been on before crawling back in beside him. He allowed you to guide him back onto the pillow so you could cuddle into his side. Ebony blinked at you; his mind unable to reason why you would come back as you looked up at him.   
He looked so sweet when he was confused, something you barely ever saw from him.   
Leaning up, you pressed your lips against his own in a soft kiss. his arms locked around you, and he found himself melting against your lips. A soft moment, one which he was a stranger to.   
It quickly became apparent to Ebony Maw that he adored you beyond comparison. He would destroy world and travel to the ends of the universe for you. He knew it was dangerous, this sort of relationship, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t something he had yearned for for so long.  
Ebony was confused, but he wasn’t going to ruin this by speaking.  
For now, he would allow himself to be satisfied, so long as you were too.


End file.
